Harvey
__NOEDITSECTION__ Harvey (ハービー "Harvey") is Anna's brother and Rachael's son. He is often seen on stilts due to his obsession over his short stature. 'Requests' *Item needs to be put up for sale in the shop Fellow Explorers Fellow Explorers 1 Requirements: {Month 1, Day 3} Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Harvey Harvey arrives in your shop with an offer - he'll tell you about the best spots of the village, if you get the right items. You'll need Expedition Stuff and a Toy Robot. Note: Both items can be bought from the 2pm salesman. Fellow Explorers 2 Requirements: Leave the shop with the Expedition Stuff and Toy Robot in your inventory. Starting Location: Shop area Time: {Any} Participants: Harvey You hand the requested items over to Harvey, and he makes good on his end of the bargain, showing you a new spot and allowing access to a new area. Note: After this cutscene, the Secret Forest section of town will be available. Intrepid Adventurers (Intro) Requirements: Finish the "Fellow Explorers" event chain. Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Harvey, Wilhelm, Peter, Carl Harvey shows up at your store one day and wants to show you a neat place he's found in the mountains. You agree to go, and you might make a few new acquaintances. Note: At the end of this event Wilhelm and Peter move to the village. Also, if you choose to try to help Harvey, you are given a Miracle Sandwich as a gift. A Star is Born A Star is Born 1 Requirements: Have the Toy Star for sale in your shop. Starting Location: Your shop ' Time:' During shop hours Participants: Peter The Toy Star you have for sale attracts the attention of Peter. He wants to get it for his friend Harvey, who loves stars. A Star is Born 2 Requirements: {The day after "A Star is Born 1"} Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Peter, Harvey, Sue Perhaps inspired by his new Toy Star, Harvey is giving a lecture on stars in the Town Plaza, and Peter comes to your shop to fetch you. Hunting for Courage Hunting for Courage 1 Starting Location: Town Entrance Time: {morning} Participants: Wilhelm, Peter, Harvey Wilhelm is determined to take Peter hunting, but Peter has other ideas. In order to increase Peter's courage with a physical symbol, Harvey wants you to get him a Wooden Board, Shiny Stone, and Glass Ball. Note: The Wooden Board can be received from Jack by talking to him after seeing this event. The Glass Ball is bought randomly from the 2pm salesman. The Shiny Stone is found in Scarecrow Hill or on the Beach. Once you have the required items, put each for sale in the shop, and Harvey will buy them one at a time as a normal customer when he comes in at 11:30am. Hunting for Courage 2 Requirements: Harvey buys the last of the three requested items Starting Location: Your shop Time: Around 11:30am Participants: Harvey You've stocked the three items requested by Harvey, so as he buys the last of them, he's ready to get to work. Hunting for Courage 3 Starting Location: Town Plaza Time: {during day} Participants: Harvey, Peter You enter the Town Plaza just in time to see Harvey presenting Peter with a symbol of courage. A Romantic Gift A Romantic Gift 1 Requirements: Put the Cosmos up for sale in your shop Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Harvey Seeing the Cosmos that you have for sale, Harvey decides that it would make the perfect gift for a date. He also needs to ask a favor - you have to be the one to deliver it. A Romantic Gift 2 Requirements: Have Cosmos in your inventory Starting Location: Town Entrance Time: {midday} Participants: Harvey, Sue As requested, you follow Sue and Harvey on their date, ready to bestow the gift at the right time. Completing the Fort Starting Location: Your shop Time: 6am (opening) Participants: Harvey Harvey wants one more item to make his fort complete - a Telescope. Note: The Telescope can be purchased randomly from the 2pm salesman. List 11.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Characters